starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Dewback/Legendy
Dewbackové byl velcí, čtyřnozí, všežraví a chladnokrevní plazy původně z pouštních pustin na Tatooine . Jako takový byli dobře přizpůsobení ke krutému pouštnímu klimatu. Tato skutečnost posloužila k tomu že mohli být snadno zdommácnění pro přepravu lidí a nákladu skrze písečné duny a i na jiných planetách. Díky jejich četným užitečným vlastnostem a přizpůsobivosti byli docela možná nejvíce respektovaní ze všechzvířat na Tatooinu. Biologie a zjev Zatímco měli reputaci pro to být osamnělý, divoký dewbackové také byly známý tím že se potulovaly zdánlivě nekonečné pouštěmi na Tatooinu v řadách za sebou od dvou až do pěti ve snaze hledat jídlo a vlhkost během dne. Během hodin mezi stmíváním a úsvitem jak klesají teploty, se edwbackové stávají loudavými protože jsou chladnokrevní. Pro uchovávání tepla a energie se dewbacks shlukují. Rosu, kterou nahromadí na svých zádech během noci byla jejich zdroj vlhkosti po ránu a počátek jména tohoto druhu z anglického slova rosa (dew). Dospělý dewbackové měřil 1.3 až 2.1 metry do výšky a mohly dosáhnout délky od 2 do 3 metrů. Ačkoli většina z nich byla zelená dewbackové s červení, hnědí, šedí a zřídka modří. Bylo běžné pro tyto barvy mít skvrnitý nebo maskovací vzor který jim poskytovaly. Zvláštní melanin (pigment) obsažený uvnitř dewbackovy kůže omezovla záření ze dvojčat sluncí Tatoo I a Tatoo II , uchovává důležité tekutiny a dávají dewbackům schopnost, aby šly dny bez vody a vydrží nadměrné teplo. Dewbackové začínají den lízáním rosa, která se nahromadila přes noc. Zatímco tento obřad poskytl velmi potřebnou vlhkost pro zvířata tak také zesílovalo pouta mezi členy řad. Všežraví plazy tráví den kopájí v dunách s jejich velkými zuby a ostrými drápy pro traviny, podzemní hlízy, pouštní rostliny a mladé wompské krysy . Osamělý dewbackové žvýkaly kořeny kaktusů pro získání vlhkosti. Kvůli jejich velikosti mohli často zastrašit menší zvířata jestliže dojde k přímé konfrontaci. Dewbackové mohli bojovat pokut se dostaly do sty ku s kraytským drakem, ale výsledek spíše pozityvní pro draka, a tak dewbackův instinkt raději napový utéct nebo se schovat. Mrchožrouti jako woodoové byly známí tím, že krádli dewbackům vejce. Povídalo se ale nepotvrzeně že celá hejna skettů byla schopná zabít dewbacka vysáváním jeho tělesných tekutin. Poddruhy Dewbackové se původně vyvinuly z vodních živočichů, kteří žily v oceánech starověkého Tatooinu a říkalo se, že byly vzdálení bratranci thuvasaurů . Mohli být roztříděni do čtyř poddruhů: Nejběžnější a rozpoznatelné poddruhy byli malý dewbackové. Byli známí jejich relativně mírnou povahu a většina byla snadno zdomácněna. Horský dewback dával přednost potulovat se více po hornatých regionech Tatooinu. Stejně jako malý dewbackové horský dewbackové byli klidní a mohli být zdomácněni. Našedlí dewbackové byl největší známí poddruh dewbacků a vyznačovali se skrýváním. Kvůli tomu co se zdá být jako nenasytná chuť byli považovaní za nebezpečný pro ostatní obyvatele Tatooine. Kanibalský dewbackové spadali mezi malý a našedlé dewbacky v rámci velikosti. Byli považovaní za extrémně agresivní a notoricky známý pro jezení nově narozených dewbacků a díky tomu získaly své jméno. Reprodukce Jednou za rok dewbackové směřují Jundlandských pustin, které sloužil jako jejich místo pro páření. Jundlandské pustiny tímto sloužily pro dewbacky a kraytské draky pro jeden velmi důležitý důvod: písčiny pustin měly ideální teploty pro inkubaci vajec. Dewbackova doba páření začíná hned po období paření kraytských draků, aby uchovaly svá vejce v bezpečí. Nějaký čas po páření samice kopou díry v písčinách pustin a snáší velké množství vajec. Tato tradice byla tak pevně zakořeněná v chování dewbacků že bylo nemožné chovat se stejně na odlišných světech. Nicméně, přenesení dewbackové mohl být nalezeni na dalších suchých planetách jako Breeka a Benja - Rihn . Dewbackova vejce měla písečnou barvu a velikost lidské pěsti. Historie Domestikace Zatímco bylo jednoduché domestikovat dewbacky bylo daleko snadnější domestikovat čerstvě vylíhnutého. Pořádně vycvičený dewback potřeboval být uvolněn od svého pána na dobu páření nebo může zranit sám sebe nebo jiné když se pokusí utéct do Jundlandských pustin pokud ho jeho pán nepustí. Po páření se zdomácnělý dewback obvykle ochotně vrátil k jeho majitely. Osedlání a soumar (tažné zvíře) leftAčkoli byli primitivní dopravní prostředek, dewbackové byli považovaní osadníky Tatooinu za lepší než pozemní skůtry. V některých případech dewbackové mohly být víc spolehlivý než mechanické prostředky, protože snadněji vydrželi spalující horko pouště a neměla motory a přívody které by se mohly ucpat pískem. Byli zaměstnaní u farmářů, kteří sbíraly vlhkost v místních bezpečnostních sílách a dokonce vojenskými organizacemi jako Imperiálními sandtroopery a pouštním týmem specialistů ze 4. regimentu speciálních sil povstalců na osedlání a přenášení nákladu. Dewbackové byli schopni jet rychlostí 50 kilometrů za hodinu. Osadníci také preferovali dewbacks před banthy, protože banthové se neuplatnili v písečné bouři. Ať tak nebo onak používání dewbacků pro dopravu měla důležitou stinnou stránku: jak v noci poklesly teploty, plazy se stali loudaví. Dewbacks byl také považovaný za zdroji jídla a šatstva pro obyvatele Tatooinu. Dewbackova žebra byla populární jídlo v Mos Eisley a dewback se použfleik- játrový pateívá i pro výrobu šatstva, doplňků a stanů. Osadníci a Tuskenové lovili dewbacky, ale ne jako osadníci Tuskenové nerozlišovali divoké a zdomácnělé dewbacky. Steak mladého dewbacka s kaparovou omáčkou bylo luxusní jídlo. Výskyt *''Star Wars Epizoda I: Skrytá hrozba'' *''Mezigalaktická výprava (pouze zmínka)'' *''Labyrint zla (pouze zmínka)'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje (první zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Omnibus: X-wing: Eskadra Rogue 2 (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Eskadra Rogue (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Wedgův gambit (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Bactová válka (pouze zmínka)'' *''Hledání Jedi'' *''Vize budoucnosti (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Hvězda po hvězdě (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Jednotící síla (pouze zmínka)'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen (pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension (pouze zmínka)'' Kategorie:Tvorové